


3rd Sherlock Avenue Q Macro Mash up, little one this time

by Sheneya



Series: Sherlock Macros and Mini Macro Stories [7]
Category: Avenue Q - Lopez/Marx, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Macros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3rd Sherlock Avenue Q Macro Mash up, little one this time</p>
            </blockquote>





	3rd Sherlock Avenue Q Macro Mash up, little one this time

[](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot_zpsfea3570c.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/Sherlock1x011931_zps053978c0.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot1_zps3942c40f.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/Sherlock1x011921_zpsc68abfde.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot2_zps69c740d6.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/Sherlock1x011760_zpse5464455.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot3_zps85ea2892.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/sherlock2x02_2481_zpsa3a1faca.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot4_zps02e3cf3d.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot5_zps5cb7234e.jpg.html) [](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Mishamaddock/media/Sherlock%20Macros/roflbot6_zps5560a49b.jpg.html)


End file.
